


Curse of the Black Rose Witch

by aloisciel231



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Includes things are no where near canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloisciel231/pseuds/aloisciel231
Summary: Akiza put everything behind her. Her love for duelling, as well as her teenage crush.  She had fulfilled her dream of a doctor and was quite content with her life. It was until she remembered how much she loved duelling. The thrill of the win.((cross-posted on wattpad, will be eventually re-written))





	1. First Duel, Another Injury

Akiza sat there, on the couch looking out the window from her parent's house. She had quit her job as a doctor a few months back. So, she moved back in with her parents. She has regular duels with her father and her mother cooked like she did when she was young, before the incident.

"Akiza, dinner is on the table" Her mother called out to her.

"Coming mom" She called back and walked to the dining area.

There is roast chicken on the middle of the table. The burgundy haired female hadn't had a roast like this for ages. The flavor lingered in her mouth as she took the first bite.

"May I please be excused from the table?" She looked up, asking her parents.

"Sure you can" Her mother replied, smiling.

She spotted her duel disk sitting on her desk. Sighing, she took her deck and started shuffling through it. She froze as she stared at her Black Rose Dragon.

She spoke to herself, "I miss dueling" She whispered quietly.

She gently set the cards back on her desk and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Before long, her phone vibrated, receiving a call.

"Who could that be?" She frowned slightly and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Akiza it's Yusei" Yusei answered, the familiar voice making Akiza smile.

"Hey Yusei. What's up?" She sat up slowly, keeping the phone to her ear.

"I heard you are back in town. Would you like to meet up and do a turbo duel?"

"Uh okay, sure. I may have to use someone's runner. I was in an accident and my runner is in the process of getting fix"

"What do you mean you were in an accident? What happened? Are you okay?" Yusei was somewhat frantic, causing her to pull away and choke out a laugh.

"No need to yell Yusei and yeah it's not that big of deal" She was still laughing quietly from his response.

"I can get Crow's runner for you, have you driven it before?" He suggested.

"No actually, but I'll get used to it, I'll see you down at the track"

"Alright. See ya Akiza"

"Bye"She hung up.

She rubbed her arm, her forearm protected in a cast. She sighed softly, remembering the accident so vividly. The blood, the scraping of the metal, the cracking and smashing of her bones. She shuddered and looked away, standing up and getting ready.

Her father drove her to the track, Crow was there, standing beside his runner. Where could Yusei be? She questioned herself. Her question was soon answered, seeing Yusei pull up in his runner next to Crow. She stepped out of the car, closing the door and waving to her dad.

"Hey Akiza" Crow said with a smile.

Yusei looked at her. Immediately, she knew what he was staring at, her plastered arm. She ignored him almost completely, walking over to Crow and sitting gently in the seat of his runner. The orange haired male ran through the controls of the runner, it was much different than her own. She placed her deck in and it shuffled. Yusei snapped out of his trance and stepped onto his runner, his deck already there and shuffled. They both revved their engines, exchanging a glance before taking off.

*mid-way of the duel*

Both of the duelists had their dragons out on field. Akiza heard an odd clanking and looked down to the wheels. She spotted a bolt, wriggling it's way out of the socket. The bolt slid out and so did the wheel. The runner skidded, taking Akiza with it as her clothes rip and her skin becomes badly grazed, blood left on the pavement. As she got thrown from the runner, she laid limp and the runner went crashing over to her, landing on her. The only thing she remembered seeing was Yusei coming to a halt and getting off, running over to her and getting Crow to call her father.


	2. Hospital Trip, Round 2

Akiza woke up in a hospital bed, the room white and bare. The only spot of color was the bouquet of roses on the bedside table. Her father was kneeling down bedside the bed, his head resting on his arms on the edge. She gently lifted up her hand, although she couldn't feel her arm. She rested it on his own, softly smiling.

"Akiza?" he looked up at her.

She nodded, still smiling. He got to his feet and hugged her tightly, just not too tight. Her mother walked in with her cheeks stained red from the tears. Her dad moved out of the way so her mom could hug her, gently.

"I am so glad your safe" Her voice quivered, tears dripping onto the bed. Akiza rubbed her mother's back gently, still unable to feel her right arm. She glanced towards the door, where Leo and Luna were there, their hands pressed against the glass with Atlas standing behind them. She looked around, unable to see Yusei, feeling her heart sink and tears stung her eyes. The burgundy haired girl sat up slowly, feeling the skin on her back pinch and stretch. She ran her two fingers down her back and came across 10-20 stitches, wincing and pulling away in pain.

"When the runner crashed onto you, a piece of broken metal sliced through your back, thank god it didn't reach your bones" Her father explained, his head down as if in shame.

Akiza nodded in understanding, looking to the door and now seeing the orange haired male looking in. She motioned for him to come in and that it will be alright. Crow stepped into the room and immediately started to apologize.

"Oh my god Akiza I am so sorry I should have checked the runner before you rode it this is all my fault and please please please forgive me" He pleaded, not taking a breath between words.

"C-Crow... c-calm down it's alright..." She spoke softly and faintly smiled.

Crow flashed a small smile in return, "Are you sure..?" 

Akiza nodded, "I-I'm sure.."

"If you say so, I'll repay you, somehow.." He walked out without another word.

She spotted Yusei and her face lit up, but shortly dipped to a frown as he just walked passed, not bothering to look up. Soft tears started to fall, dripping down her cheeks and onto the bed. Her mother gently rubbed shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright sweetie, he'll come around, I'm sure of it" She gave a gentle smile, in which Akiza responded with the same smile.

Luna and Leo stepped into the room and inched over to the girl, before Leo gave up being quiet and ran to her, hugging her a little too tightly.

"L-Leo...that's too tight..." She choked out and Leo loosened his hold.

"Sorry!" Leo apologized.

Luna inched over and gently hugged her, a little shaken by the situation. Akiza lightly rubbed her back.

"Go back to Jack you two, he'll drop you off at home" She smiled.

They nodded and ran back to the English duelist. They walked off, waving.

"Get some sleep darling" Her father looked over at her and she nodded.

Her parents left and she sunk down under the covers, falling asleep within seconds.

 

~Next morning~

 

Akiza woke up early, looking around and finding a note, Yusei's handwriting all over it. She picked it up and read it. It said;

Hey Akiza,

I'm sorry for what happened, it was my fault, I should've checked over the runner and should've driven behind you so I could have seen the loose bolt. I hope you'll be okay and you can forgive.

By the way, once you're home, I'll be coming to visit.

Sincerly,

Yusei.

Akiza smiled softly and set the letter down, closing her eyes and trying to get back to sleep.


	3. Sleep Over, sort of

~Around 2 weeks later~ 

Akiza was brushing her hair out, "Dear god...it's need a good cut" Her hair passed her shoulder blades, so she would get it cut back to her shoulders.

She sighed softly, looking up at the mirror in front of her and hissing softly. Yusei was meant to show up that day, though she was having very slight second thoughts on the whole idea. She decided to leave her hair as it was, gently brushing it out and sighing. She stretched out and popped her back, sighing in the relief it brought her. She waited patiently, sitting on her bed until she heard the doorbell ringing, causing her to venture downstairs and to the door, fluently opening it.

Yusei stood at the door, holding a small bunch of bright red roses, that had the thorns cut off, just in case. Akiza smiled sweetly, taking the bunch.

"Thank you Yusei" She purred, setting them in a vase that she had found lying around on the table.

"You ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand to her.

She nodded, slipping her hand into his own and moving out the door with him, closing and locking it behind her. 

He stepped over to his runner and she froze up slightly, immediately shaking her head.

"Alright, alright, we'll walk" He laced their fingers together, causing the girl to turn a bright red and hide her face.

Yusei simply chuckled, walking away from the house and to the nearby beach. Akiza hummed as they did so, nonchalantly resting her head on his shoulder. They removed their shoes once they got to the sand and they walked towards the water. 

After a moment, Yusei lightly pecked her lips, much to Akiza's surprise. After taking in what was going on, Akiza softly kissed back. It only lasted a moment, but the kiss held meaning to it. They both smile, resting their foreheads together.

~An hour later~

Yusei dropped Akiza back home, kissing her goodbye before sitting on his runner and driving off into the distance. She entered the house, only to be overwhelmed by the scent of freshly back cookies. She hummed in approval and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the plate and moving upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed after setting the cookies on her desk and grabbing her laptop. She opened it and logged on, opening her emails. She scrolled through them, merely skimming over the ones that didn't look all that interesting and/or were spam mail. A few were about dueling, asking her to sign up for events, which she didn't have a second thought to. Though one caught her eye, as it was titled, 'Urgent' and was sent by Luna.

She opened the email and it said:

Hey Akiza!, 

Leo and I need someone to take care of us for the next week or 2, and we were wondering if you would be able to kind of, 'baby sit' us, until they return.

Since our parents are always out, we kind of get lonely and would really like your company. 

I hope you can stay!

Luna

Akiza frowned slight, 'I thought I had it bad..' She thought.

Dear Luna,

I will be happy to accompany you while your parents are away.

Regards

Akiza

She sent the email and ate a cookie, grabbing a duffel bag and putting her clothes and few other things inside. She headed downstairs and to the garage, asking my father when my runner will be okay to drive.

He nodded, "I will have it in a few hours. Where are going with it?"

"I am going to stay at a Luna and Leo's place for a few weeks since their parents will be out of town for quite a while" She stated.

He nodded once again, "Okay but be careful" 

*few hours later*

Akiza finished her dinner and grabbed her bag and her helmet, walking outside and taking a deep breathe. 

"Alright, I'll be okay" She reassured herself.

She slid her helmet on and stepped onto her runner, starting the engine before driving away.


	4. Nightmare

After a very nerve racking drive, Akiza arrived at Luna and Leo's place. She parked her runner and took off her helmet, grabbing her bag and heading inside. After entering, Luna ran up to her.

"Akiza, guess what?" She proclaimed.

Akiza replied, "What?" 

"Yusei is coming as well!" She stated with excitement. 

She froze, 'Oh shit..shit, shit, shit'

"Uh Akiza? Hellooo?" Luna waved her hand in front of Akiza's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" She came back to reality.

~NOT FINISHED~

Is that alright with you?" She asked.

Akiza nodded, "Yeah, it's fine.."

"Okay!" She smiled sweetly. 

Luna took Akiza to the spare room beside their own. It had a simple design, though had a double bed and a desk, most in white. Akiza set her things down and stretched out. She hummed softly as she walked out into the lounge, seeing Leo enjoy a game on the x-box. 

Yusei walked in and Akiza froze up slightly, staring out of the window. Leo put the controller down.

"Hey Yusei!" Leo grinned.

Yusei nodded in acknowledgement.

He then looked at everyone, "So, who's up for a turbo duel?"

Akiza tensed that little bit more, before heading to the room she would be staying at. 

"Was it something I said?" He asked, unsure of what happened.

Akiza could hear what they were saying and decided to listen.

"Leo..it's not like that, she's just.." Yusei paused to think on how to word what he was going to say, "Akiza is afraid to duel, she doesn't really use her runner much either.."

Leo furrowed his brow but nodded, "Okay..." 

Akiza fell asleep late that night, though when she did, a nightmare had started. She was in a turbo duel with Sayar and Yusei, though Sayar purposely side swiped Yusei, causing him to flip and crash off to the side. He laid lifeless on the pavement, blood covered his arms, legs, back and part of his face. Akiza leaped off her runner and ran to his limp figure. Sayar had sped away, cackling. She checked for a sign of life, a beating heart, the sound of his breathing. Nothing. She woke herself up screaming. Yusei stepped into the room and woke her up properly. IShe sat up and immediately clung to him. 

He hummed and softly ran his fingers through her slightly mattered hair, "Hey, hey, shhhh. It's okay, I'm still here, calm down" he spoke in a soft, soothing voice. 

Her eyes were wide and her breathing was labored. 

Luna walked in, rubbing her eyes sleepily, "What's going on?" 

"It's okay, Luna, just go back to bed" Yusei informed her.

She nodded and yawned, "Okay..." 

Luna walked back to her room. Akiza continued to cling onto Yusei, thinking that if she let go, he would vanish. 

Yusei rested his chin on my head "It's okay Akiza. You're safe" 

She attempted to nod. 

He pulled away and lightly pecked her lips, "What happened?"

She shook her head immediately, "..don't worry..."

"Okay, you should go back to sleep" 

"Yeah..."

Yusei got to his feet and walked to his room. Akiza couldn't fall asleep for the rest of the night, in fear that the nightmare would return, though this time, it would've felt more like it was real than just a dream.


	5. Rain, Rain, Go Away

It was currently 8:30 in the morning, Akiza hadn't slept since midnight. She paced her room, occasionally peering out the window. Footsteps were heard, and Akiza immediately tensed, though after hearing a familiar voice mumble something, she seemed to follow it out into the lounge.

"Oh, hey Akiza, you're up a little earlier than usual" Leo spoke faintly, still half asleep. 

"Yeah...I've just been reading, I didn't want to come out here until someone was awake" Akiza's voice was slightly shaky.

Another pair of footsteps were heard and Yusei appeared out of the shadows. He wore boxers with unicorns on them. Leo and Akiza exchanged glances before snickering almost silently to themselves. Yusei looked at the pair, confused until he looked down to see the oddly chosen boxers, his face going red as he backed up into his room. After around 10 minutes, Leo had plonked down onto the couch and was flicking through channels. Luna had woken up, hearing the commotion of the trio. Yusei had pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and walked out, rubbing his eyes. 

Jack was still sleeping, as usual. No one ever tried to get him up, never liking to deal with a grumpy English 'superstar'. Leo started to prepare breakfast for himself, only for Luna to stop him. 

"Leo...! Don't be rude and ask the others what they want"

As the twins argued, Yusei walked over to Akiza, lightly laying a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay after last-"

Akiza shrugged him off, walking out of the apartment in her pyjamas, though she couldn't give a care in the world. She just ran, shoving passed the random strangers who stared. It started to bucket down with rain, and she stared into the bluish-grey water whilst she stood on a bridge.

After a few minutes of silence, Akiza could hear a familiar, clear, English accent calling out to her. 

"Akiza..!" He called, at first very faint.

The voice grew louder, and was soon accompanied by foot steps.

"Hey Akiza!" He seemed to shout, half heartedly. 

Akiza answered abruptly, "What do you want?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Go away"

"Come on Akiza, what's the matt-"

"I said go away!" She yelled.

Akiza ran off, over the bridge and into a unfinished road, mud flicking up and covering her. The storm got heavier, thunder clapped and she shrieked each time.

After a few hours, Yusei found her, pulling up to her whilst she sat under a tree.

"That's not the safest spot to be" He slid off his runner.

"..." She was silent.

"What's wrong Aki?"

She tensed at the name, something he used to get to her easily. 

"Come on then, at least let me take you home"

She looked up at him hesitantly, her gaze harsh before sighing and standing up, her hair dripping wet.

The drive home was completely silent, apart from Akiza trembling, who breathed heavily and her teeth chattered uncontrollably. 

Yusei hoisted her off the runner, taking her inside and setting her in the bathroom and giving her a few towels. 

Akiza soaked in the tub, though finally got out and got dressed, curling up on the couch, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets in which she fell asleep within moments. She stirred, tossing and turning slightly, having the same nightmare. Yusei accompanied her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner, as if he knew that she was experiencing a nightmare. He started to play with her hair, though she soon started screaming and jolting into a sitting position.

"Hey..shhhhh it's alright" He spoke calmly, helping her relax.

He wrapped an arm around her and started to rub her shoulder, looking at her sternly, "What are you hiding?"

She shook her head rapidly.

Yusei merely sighed, dropping the topic instantly.


	6. Bowling..?

A few days passed, and everyone was becoming stir crazy. After a long attempt in roping Akiza to join the group at the bowling alley, she finally said yes.

With shaky arms, Akiza wrapped her arms around Yusei's waist tightly, burying her face into his back. Yusei hummed softly, starting the engine and feeling the girl tense behind him. 

They met up with Jack, and drove towards the bowling alley and laser skirmish building. Akiza was shaken once she stepped off, her legs trembling violently. Yusei steadied her, supporting her so she didn't collapse. 

"You're okay Aki, you're okay" Yusei spoke gently to her, kissing her head and waiting for the others to walk over.

Jack walked over with the twins and walked inside with the pair. They paid for two games, looking over at Akiza. 

"I'm not playing.." She mumbled, keeping her distance. 

Yusei nodded, "Alright, just stay near us"

She gave a nod in return, following them over to the lane they were to play on. She sat on a chair, sighing softly and looking at her lap.

After almost an hour, a burning arose in Akiza's throat and she shifted uncomfortably. Her temperature rose and she lost all feeling to her legs, her complexion going from pale to almost a ghostly white. Jack frowned, placing a hand on her forehead and quickly withdrawing.

"Come on Jack! It's your turn!" Leo called out, looking over at the blonde male.

"Just wait Leo" He frowned, gently sliding his hand down her back, "Shit..."

"What's wrong Jack?" Luna walked over, her voice quiet as she looked over at Akiza.

"Yusei, come here, keep Akiza company while I call and ambulance" Jack ran outside.

Yusei moved over to Akiza, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close to his chest, stroking her hair, "You're okay Aki, just breathe"

Breathing was something she was finding hard to do, wheezing slightly as her vision blurred. 

Jack ran back in and over, "They're on their way, just keep her awake"

Akiza kept nodding in and out of consciousness. Yusei kept her talking, hopefully to keep her awake until the Ambulance arrived.

Two paramedics ran in with a stretcher, laying Akiza down and putting on an oxygen mask. The woman reached out to Yusei, gently mumbling his name before losing consciousness.

They hoisted her up and walked to the ambulance, Yusei followed close by, worried for Akiza.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The hospital kept Akiza in overnight, only letting Yusei in.

Yusei was sleeping in the chair beside her bed, a blanket over his legs. Akiza was awake, holding his hand gently as she looked up at the ceiling.

A doctor walked in, clipboard in hand, "Ms. Izayoi, we are aware of your, psychic, abilities..and we have a feeling that you've put strain on your body by not, releasing, your stored up energy" He explained.

Akiza nodded slowly.

"And, if you're not careful..you can lose control and it could potentially kill you...and you could kill those around you.."

She whimpered, frowning and looking away, "I-I understand.."

"You could duel to release it...since you haven't had a duel for a while, since your last accident, correct?"

She nodded again.

"I'll let you get some sleep, just call a nurse if something happens.." 

She snuggled under the blankets, letting go of Yusei's hand. 

After a few hours, Yusei woke up, gently kissing Akiza's hand. 

"Aki, sweetie how are you feeling?"

Akiza shook her head, staying silent. 

He nodded, "I heard what he said..maybe it's true" 

She whined, hiding her face and trembling slightly.

He sighed softly, climbing onto the bed and pulling her into his lap, holding her close to his chest.

"Everything will be okay Aki, I promise" He nestled into her hair, rubbing her back in a circular motion. 

Jack stood at the door with the twins beside him, looking over at Yusei, who shook his head, indicating that he shouldn't come in.

The blonde Englishman nodded, taking the twins home.

Akiza looked up at Yusei, leaning in and gently pressing her lips to his own. 

Yusei's cheeks turned red, but kissed her back whilst lifting a hand and cupping her cheek. 

Akiza pulled Yusei down onto the bed, hooking her arms around his neck. 

A nurse walked in, "Ms. Izayoi, I need to test your-"

They both shot up, Akiza clearing her throat.

"Y-yeah" She smiled nervously. 

Yusei got off the bed, straightening himself up.

 

After Akiza was released from the hospital, Yusei drove her to her parents' house to pick up her runner.

It had the decals of Black Rose Dragon on the side, the body a cherry red mixed with a plum purple.

She took a deep breath, running inside and grabbing her duel deck and duel disk, as well as the keys for her runner.

They drove out to a practice track, meeting with Crow, Jack, Leo and Luna. 

Akiza took deep breaths, starting the engine of her runner.

"Go on Yusei" Crow looked at him.

"Go on, what?"

"Duel her! She's your girlfriend!" Crow laughed

"What?! No!" Yusei yelled back.

Akiza frowned, whimpering softly and looking down. 

"Aki..." 

"Just duel already!" Jack hissed, glaring at the two.

~End of Duel~

Akiza got off of her runner, breathing heavily and collapsing to her knees.

Yusei walked over, picking her shaken form up bridal style. 

Luna awed, looking at the two love birds.

"Feel any better Aki?" Yusei whispered.

Akiza nodded slightly, gripping his shirt.

"Let's go home, I'll have Jack tow your runner" He kissed her head and slid onto his runner, holding her close before driving off, the rest of the group following.

 

 

((I can't do duel scenes for shit, that's why I skipped over it))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do duel scenes for shit, that's why I skipped over it


	7. Just go to Sleep!

It had been three days since the duel, and they group were settled again.

All day, the twins chanted and announced to the world that it was indeed their birthday tomorrow, which drove Jack to the edge.

Yusei and Akiza were in their room that they now shared. Akiza sat in Yusei's lap, kissing him gently and wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms hooked around her waist. She gently smiled against the kiss before deepening it. 

Leo barged into the room, "Are you going to come?!-" He then stopped abruptly, backing up.

Akiza pulled away, a deep blush present on her forehead. 

"Sorry, I'll leave now" He quickly darted out of the room.

Yusei chuckled softly, caressing Akiza's cheek gently and she smiled gently, kissing his nose before getting off of his lap.

"Leo, Luna, that's enough" Jack scowled. 

"Sorry Jack" They both say in unison. 

Luna looked at the clock, "It's getting late, maybe we should go to sleep.."

"Wake up you lot! It's our birthday!" Leo yelled.

"Leo, shut up.." Luna whispered.

Akiza groaned softly, nuzzling into Yusei's chest.

"It's two in the morning, go back to sleep!" Jack yelled, clearly annoyed.

Yusei rubbed Akiza's shoulder gently, "Go back to sleep sweetie.." He sleepily kissed her head.

The twins fell silent, and they all hoped they had gone back to bed. 

Akiza slowly fell back asleep, her breathing slowing as it usually did. 

The rest of the morning was silent, until Leo and Luna started whispering to each other.

"...What time is it..?" Leo mumbled. 

"Seven in the morning.." Luna whispered back.

"We'll wait until nine-"

"Both of you! That is enough!" Jack growled, making the twins shut up quickly. 

~4 hours later~

Akiza woke up, slowly opening her eyes. She frowned.

'It's quiet...too quiet' She thought to herself as she walked out to the kitchen.

Out of no where, Yusei wrapped his arms around Akiza's waist from behind. She screamed slightly, turning and slapping him.

"Shit, sorry I didn't mean it, you scared me-" She bit her lip, only then realising it was Yusei.

Yusei chuckled softly, kissing her cheek, "It's alright, but it was worth it" He grinned.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. It was silent for about three minutes, then the whole neighbourhood wakes up from Luna and Leo.

"It's our birthday!!" They yelled, running around the house. 

"Shut up you twits! Some of us are trying to sleep!!" Jack yelled back.

"Uh..Jack..you're the only one sleeping.." Luna retorted.

Yusei smirked, "You're out numbered Jack, and this time, it isn't by fans"

He then looked to the twins, "Go jump on his bed"

They grin and run off, launching themselves onto the bed and landing on Jack.

"Get up sleepy head!" Leo laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Just get off" 

They giggled and ran off. 

"Yusei, I need to talk to you" Jack called out.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" Yusei responded.

Akiza was making pancakes.

Mumbling followed once Yusei into the room.

Akiza could only make out a few words.

"You should. Yes, I'm serious Yusei. Alright, I can figure that out for you. I'll see you later on tonight" Jack voice was the only one she heard.

He walked out, "I'm just going to go home and change"

"Alright Jack" Akiza said, serving the twins pancakes.

Once they finished eating, Akiza set the dishes in the dishwasher and sighed softly.

"Alright, come on Yusei, we'd better do the same" Akiza walked to the door.

He nodded, following her there and grabbing his keys, "You can come with me, Jack dropped your runner at your parents' house already"

She nodded, following him to his runner and slowly getting on the back, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist before they both drove off.


	8. A Night to Remember

Once Yusei dropped off Akiza, she headed straight inside and up to her room.

She walked to her wardrobe, pulling out a dress that her mother made.

It was made of a red, silk-like material. It was strapless as well, the torso white and the rest a deep crimson red with material roses. She set it aside, finding a pair of white, two inch heels, She left her hair the way it was, though took a small hair piece, which was a rose made out from white diamonds, a gift from her sixteenth birthday. By the time Akiza had a shower, put on a touch of make-up and got dressed as well as fix her hair, it was already five o'clock. She grabbed her keys, a little more confident to go on her runner, even though she was wearing a dress she'd make it work.

'Just think of it as riding side-saddle..it won't kill me' She though to herself, sitting on her runner with her legs to one side.

She drove carefully and slowly to the twins' apartment, parking and taking her keys, phone and purse inside with her. She could see the brightly coloured lights strobing from a window and could hear the music pounding. 

She hummed softly, walking inside and taking the elevator up, stepping into the room and smiling.

Luna ran over, hugging her tightly and grinning, "You're here! You look really pretty!"

"Thank you Luna" Akiza spoke softly, looking around.

She headed to the lounge, walking over to Yusei and greeting him with a kiss on to the corner of his mouth.

The night continued, they danced and had fun. Jack had gotten pissed when Yusei slapped him with a hand full of shaving cream and food die. Though he didn't take it off right away, which confused them.

"Alright..I'm going to do it..no I'm not.." Yusei whined softly.

Jack sighed, "Just do it for god sake" He growled.

He nodded, walking over to Akiza and dropping down on one knee, taking Akiza's left hand. 

"Akiza Izayoi, will do the honour, and become my wife?" He looked up at her.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she nodded rapidly, "Yes, yes of course!" 

He slid a diamond ring onto her finger, standing up and hugging her tightly before kissing her deeply, in which she returned and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Akiza grinned, pulling away.

"I love you Aki"

"I love you too" She pecked his cheek softly.

Jack whistled, and the twins cheered and clapped. 

Akiza rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, Yusei's arms around her firmly. 

"Let's dance!!" Leo chanted.

Akiza shook her head, "Nope, not happening"

"Then what will happen at our wedding?"

"We'll sort that out" 

"Fine, I can't force you"

Once the twins were in bed, the three of them enjoyed some alcohol.

Jack soon passed out drunk, but it was a different story for Akiza and Yusei.

Yusei was laying on their bed, Akiza sitting on his hips with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She was just in her bra and a pair of shorts, having changed out of her dress. 

As for Yusei, he was shirtless. 

She hummed softly, running her nails down his chest before leaning down and kissing him. He kissed her back, rubbing her hips gently and sliding his thumb into the band of her shorts, sliding them down teasingly. 

She smirked softly, wiggling her hips slightly before kissing him again, in which he returned before changing positions, hovering over her.

Akiza let out a soft purr, snaking her arms around his neck and gripping his hair gently.

Yusei slid down her shorts teasingly, though was able to get them off. He kissed her neck, leaving hickeys and small bite marks, removing her bra in the process. 

Akiza shivered, her nipples becoming hard from the cool air that hit her breasts. 

He smirked as she proceeded to tug down his pants, then followed by his underwear. 

Sex was nothing new to Akiza, as she had been raped when she was younger by the older school boys.

She blushed faintly, Yusei slipped a hand into her panties and starting to rub her womanhood.

She squirmed and twisted slightly, letting out soft moans as he rubbed her slick womanhood, curling her toes slight. He removed her panties, pushing two fingers into her. Akiza moaned his name, clawing at his back and arching her back. He pumped his fingers, speeding up and soon curling them against her g-spot. 

Akiza cried out, having a small orgasm. Yusei smirked gently, his member becoming hard. He kissed down her chest, gently taking on of her nipples into his mouth and sucking, pushing his member into her slowly. She tensed, but moaned loudly and dug her nails into his skin. He thrusted steadily, though upon her request, sped up and went deeper, lifting one of her legs to rest on his shoulder as he started to pound into her, not showing any signs of slowly or stopping. Akiza bucked her hips, though her muscles clenched as she orgasmed once more, contracting around Yusei's member and causing him to release into her, slowing to a stop.

Both of them started to pant heavily, Akiza's body trembling in sheer pleasure, slowly relaxed. Yusei withdrew, falling beside her whilst he caught his breath. She rolled over, curling up to him and breathing heavily.

"I love you so fucking much.." Akiza mumbled, her head on his chest. 

"I love you so much more.." He kissed her forehead softly.

She smiled, quickly falling into a deep sleep.


	9. More Tears

Akiza slept in quite a lot the next morning, waking up during the late afternoon. Her head pounding, and her hips ached. She groaned softly, rolling onto her stomach and nuzzling into the pillow, hiding her face from the sunlight that peered through the curtains.

Yusei rubbed her naked back, running his fingers down her spine.

"Morning" He spoke softly.

Akiza replied with a grunt, turning her head to look at him.

"What happened last night..? Apart from the sex situation..." She mumbled, still half asleep.

"We had a few drinks, that's probably why you don't feel well" He moved her hair out of her eyes, kissing her head softly. 

She gave him a slight smile, "Can you get some clean clothes for me..?"

He nodded, walking over to her bag and grabbing a pair of jeans, a loose top as well as undergarments.

"Why don't you have a shower first?"

"Yeah...that sounds nice.." She yawned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up slowly, looking at the dark purple spots over her neck and shoulders. 

Yusei was already dressed, and had clearly been awake longer than Akiza. 

He helped her to feet, supporting her. Akiza's legs felt like they were going to collapse under her. She held onto his arm as he guided her to the bathroom. He turned on the water, setting her clothes on the closed toilet and walked out. 

Akiza stepped into the shower, sighing in relief once the warm water hit her skin. She washed herself down, giving her hair a quick wash before rinsing it out. Once finished, she stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying herself before getting dressed. She took the towel with her as she walked to the laundry, dumping her soiled panties and bra from the night before into the washing machine and setting the towel in a bucket. 

 

Yusei was on the couch with the twins, watching one of the kid's shows that aired around lunch. She walked over, sitting on Yusei's lap without warning. 

"Hey Akiza, I know of a way you can overcome that stupid fear of your runner!" Leo looked over. 

Akiza narrowed her eyes, standing back up and walking out of the apartment without another word. Yusei sighed.

"You should've kept your mouth shut Leo" He snapped, getting up and chasing after Akiza. 

She had ran off to the nearby beach, looking out over the horizon. 

Once Yusei caught up with her, "Akiza"

No answer.

"Akiza, look at me"

No answer.

He growled slightly, "Akiza will you listen for once?!"

"Why should I?!" She retorted, glaring at him brutally.

"One day, I might not be there, you and I both know how dangerous dueling with a runner is. What happens then? If I'm in the middle of no where, dying, how are you going to get to me?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrug him off. 

"Just leave me alone" She hissed, walking off whilst tears formed in her eyes.

He frowned, watching her leave before quickly making his way to his runner once she started running. He drove on the road alongside the beach, watching her sprint.

He drove off the road and landed in front of her, "We need to talk, Aki, please"

 

She sighed softly, panting slightly as she caught her breath.

"Firstly, why did you run off like that?"

"You know I don't like it when people talk like that about my problem.."

"I know, I know" He sighed.

Akiza suddenly started to teeter, before suddenly collapsing. 

Yusei was quick to act, catching her and holding her close before taking her back to the apartment. 

Akiza woke up, and immediately knew that she was back at the apartment. She could feel someone sitting by her feet, though couldn't make out who it was due to her blurry vision. She used her toes to feel the person's leg. 

'It can't be the twins...and Jack left..' She thought, deciding it was Yusei.

He rubbed her legs gently, "Hey.."

She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She had lost feeling from her thighs to her ankles, and her temperature had risen. Yusei helped her sit up, rubbing her back gently and holding her close. 

"Is she okay..?" Luna asked, walking over. 

"I'm pretty sure, she's not speaking and I don't think she can feel her legs" He looked up at her. 

'One day...I won't be there..' Akiza frowned, those words echoing in her head. 

Akiza started to cry, though the tears burnt as they rolled down her cheeks. 

Yusei noticed, immediately wiping them away, "Shhh, don't cry sweetie"

She buried her head into his chest moments before bursting into a flurry of emotions. He rested his chin on top of her head, holding her close and kissing her head. 

"...I-I'm scared Yusei..I d-don't know wh-what to do anym-more.." She whimpered softly, curling up to him. 

"We'll sort it out another time Aki, it's alright" He spoke soothingly, rubbing her sides and hips.

She nodded slowly, wiping her eyes.

"Besides, we need to start preparing other things" He lifted her head up and pecked her cheek. 

Akiza sniffled, "Like what..?"

Luna giggled, "The wedding silly!"


	10. Wedding Preparations? Nope

"Please..not now Luna...I'm not really in the mood.." She mumbled softly.

"Come on! Please!" Leo whined softly. 

"Alright, alright..." Yusei sighed softly. 

"Well, we could have the reception at the stadium, and have a gigantic party with lots of food and people and drinks and music and dancing!!" He yelled excitedly. 

"And those friends that you met that one time!" Luna smiled. 

Akiza slowly nodded, taking everything in and sighing softly, "Look..it might be a bit much.."

"But we can invite everyone we knew from the duel academy! Remember those people you were friends with?" Leo hummed softly. 

She nodded again, a slight smile on her face.

"Heh, but you know..it's not like we already planned it or anything.."

"Leo!!" Both Yusei and Akiza gasped.

"What? We took initiative, it's not like you could think of anything better" Leo snorted. 

"Nice going stupid" Luna slapped him over the head. 

Jack seemed to appear suddenly, "What day?"

"Friday, two weeks from now" Leo grinned, rubbing the back of his head. 

Jack nodded, leaning against the couch. Akiza sighed softly.

Jack walked to the kitchen and grabbed a box of pills, handing them to Akiza, "Take these, for your legs"

Akiza nodded, downing two pills and sighing, rubbing her eyes.

Yusei rubbed her back gently, "We'll work things out, don't worry Aki"

She nodded again, leaning into his touch. 

The twins walked over, sitting on Akiza's lap as they usually did. 

The three adults made small talk over the next few hours, and after those said hours, the twins had fallen asleep on Akiza's lap. 

"Do you think you two could take the twins to their room?" She asked the two males. 

Yusei nodded, as did Jack who picked them up and walked off, laying them in their seperate beds. 

Akiza stood, her legs slightly shaken but she walked to her room, laying on the bed. 

Yusei walked in, draping a thick blanket over her and kissed her forehead softly.

"It's going to be cold tonight" He smiled gently, "I just need to duck home and grab something" 

She nodded snuggled into the blanket, "Goodnight.."

"Goodnight, my rose" He kissed her nose and walked out of the room, closing the door.

Within moments, Akiza fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

Once Akiza woke up, she groaned, rolling over and checking her phone, squinting at the brightness.

'Shit..it's already eleven o'clock..' She though to herself.

She sat up and looked around at the five women who stood around her room. 

"Why are you here?" Akiza asked, frowning.

"We're going to help you with your wedding preparations" Tea grinned. 

"Hmmm, it's not until another two weeks, besides, it's too late in the day to get things done.." Akiza yawned.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Get up! We have dresses to buy and cakes to look at!" She ripped the blankets away.

Akiza whined, curling up.

Mai was standing with Misty and Carly, waiting silently. 

"Well too bad, go get dressed, we're leaving in half an hour" Misty smirked. 

"Fine, fine" She stood up, walking to the bathroom. 

"Who's the lace for?" Mai teased. 

Akiza blushed madly, closing and locking the door. She showered, pulling on a pair of jeans and a simple top afterwards. She walked out and to the group of girls. 

"Come on then, let's go" She sighed. 

Alexis grinned, taking her wrist and pulling her out the door. 

"First, we'll go get the dress!" Alexis exclaimed. 

'I don't want to wear a dress..' She though to herself. 

"Alright, now, grab your keys" Carly hummed. 

"I already have them..but I would prefer going some other way.." Akiza mumbled. 

"Okay! Bus it is!" Carly grinned. 

"Actually before any of this, I need to drop by my parents' house" She pulled her wrist away, walking to Yusei. 

"Hey Yusei, can you drive me to my parents' place real quick?" She asked.

"Sure, you'll have to use my helmet though" He walked over. 

She nodded, walking out to his runner and getting on the back, sliding on his helmet. 

Yusei got on in front, starting the engine and driving off. 

Once they arrived, Akiza ran inside, only to find her mother sitting on the couch, in tears. 

"What's wrong?" She frowned. 

"Your father..he's in a critical condition after an accident at work..no one is allowed to see him.." 

Akiza whimpered softly, hugging her mother tightly. 

Her mother perked up slightly upon seeing Yusei, "Oh, it's been a while since I've seen you"

"Yeah, well Akiza has some news for you" Yusei chuckled softly. 

Akiza blushed softly. 

"Don't tell me you're pregnant" Her mother looked at her blankly. 

"What?! No!" She cleared her throat, "I'm getting married, in two weeks" She smiled gently. 

"That's wonderful sweet heart" She kissed her head softly, "Congratulations, both of you. I'll make sure both myself and your father make it. Now, you, Yusei, take care of my daughter"

"I will, don't worry" He smiled, "Come on, you have very anxious bridesmaids waiting for you"

"Oh yeah.." Akiza groaned, "Anyway, I'll come back tonight" She kissed her mother's cheek before going with Yusei.

Akiza walked over to the garage, seeing her runner. Her father had repaired, repainted it and made the decals stand out more. She smiled, getting onto it and starting the engine, giving Yusei his helmet back and pulling on her own. 

"Come on, I'll race you back to Luna and Leo's place" She smirked, revving her engine. 

He rolled his eyes, getting on his own and starting the engine, looking at his fiance.

She briefly winked at him before backing out of the driveway and speeding off. Yusei followed directly behind. 

She weaved in between cars and other motorized vehicles, curling the front of the building whilst the others run down, the twins getting on their hover boards and Jack getting onto his runner. 

Akiza smiled, driving off towards the horizon, the others following close behind. 

After a few hours of driving, they were in a meadow, laying on the soft grass and staring up at the clouds. 

"This is nice" Jack hummed. 

"Yeah.." Akiza agreed, closing her eyes. 

Akiza heard her phone ringing, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?!" Mai yelled.

She held the phone away, "I'm coming, I'm coming, I got distracted" She grumbled softly, standing up. 

"Where are you going?" Yusei looked up. 

"Tending to my bridesmaids.." She sighed softly. 

She got onto her runner, driving off.


	11. Blood Tears

After a two days of searching for a dress, not only for herself but for the bridesmaids and for Luna. Currently, Akiza laid on the couch humming softly to herself. She had just cleaned up after dinner. 

"Hey Akiza, want to watch a movie?" Leo looked over.

"No thanks, I'm not really a movie person"

"How can you not like movies?"

"I Just don't"

"Whatever, I'm watching one" He grabbed a dvd case and walked off. 

She got up, walking to her room and flicking through her duel deck

Akiza frowned, "Where's..?" 

Her eyes wondered down to the ground, where a ripped card lay. She picked it up, falling to her knees. She whimpered softly, dropping the cards. She sat there for what seemed to be hours, her hands cupped over her face.

Yusei walked in, frowning, "What's the matter Aki?"

She slowly withdrew her hands from her face, red staining her skin. 

"Shit, Akiza come to the bathroom" He helped her up, walking to the bathroom with her. 

He wiped her face and hands, "What's wrong? You've got blood dripping like tears" 

Akiza didn't respond, just looking up at him. He kissed her forehead softly. 

"Black Rose Dragon..."

"What about it?"

"It's destroyed..." 

He frowned slightly. 

Jack was in her room, looking around. 

"Hey Yusei, bring her in here"

Yusei hoisted Akiza to her feet, walking out of the bathroom with a hand around her waist. 

She had gone a ghostly white, her body trembling violently. 

Jack went to pick up the card, though gasped in pain and immediately dropped the card.

"Bastard.." He held his hand, "Akiza, try picking it up"

She nodded slowly, picking up the torn card, her eyes flashing a deep people as she did. 

Yusei frowned, as did Jack, seeing her brown eyes go to a purple colour for a moment. 

"Alright..well she clearly wouldn't have done this to her own card.." Yusei mumbled.

They both exchanged a glance, Yusei nodding.

"Wh-what..?"

Yusei wiped the red tears from Akiza's cheeks, sighing softly. 

"Well, maybe it's best you don't stay here..so I think a hospital is a good-"

Akiza cut Jack off, "No! N-no more hospital visits.."

Yusei rubbed her back gently.

"And now she has blood on her lips.." Jack sighed.

Akiza licked her lips, 'It's sweet..' She though to herself. 

"I-it's like sugar.." She mumbled, looking up at Yusei. 

Jack had already left.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house" He picked her up, walking out to the runners. 

He sat her on his own, hooking Akiza's runner to the back of hit before getting on and starting the engine, driving towards his garage.

Along the way, people gave the pair weird and disgusted glares, though it didn't phase Akiza, she was used to it. 

Once they arrived at the garage, AKiza grimaced. 

"A-are you serious..? It's a garage.." She muttered. 

"Just wait" He hummed, picking her up and taking her inside.

Her eyes lit up once they were inside, looking around the garage. It had been renovated to look similar to a penthouse or villa, she loved it. Yusei laid her on the couch, studying her eyes. 

"It seems to have stopped, for now"

Without thinking, he kissed her lips, then pulled away, "Shit- Wait..it is like sugar" He frowned. 

Akiza spotted someone standing by the window, a silhouette of Sayar.

She shrieked, "Yusei!"

"What?"

She pointed to the window, only to frown.

"But..he was right there..?"

"Who was?"

"Sayar..."

"Look, Akiza, you're probably just tired" He kissed her forehead, "Come on, let's get some sleep"

He picked her up once more, taking her to the walled off room and laying her on the bed. She sat up immediately, undressing and walking to his wardrobe, grabbing one of his shirts and sliding it on, removing her bra and tossing it aside. Yusei watched, amused by the situation. Akiza then curled up on the bed, falling asleep within moments of closing her eyes. He draped a thick blanket over her, kissing her temple and walking out to let her get some sleep whilst he had a chat with Crow and Jack. Akiza tossed and turned during the night, but didn't wake up, not once.


	12. Wedding Day

It was the day before the wedding. Akiza sat on a couch next to Yusei, both watching Crow and Jack arguing over who would be best man for Yusei, and who would be the speaker. Akiza was half asleep, resting against Yusei as she watched the two intently. 

Luna and Leo were in there room, doing who knows what. Alexis was expected to bring the dresses, whilst Misty, Carly and Tea were going over for a visit before the big day. 

Yusei growled slightly.

"Alright, that's enough, both of you!" Akiza hissed. 

"Woah, Akiza, calm down" Jack raised his hands up in defence.

"Do not tell me to calm down. Now, Yusei will chose who is going to be who, I have had it with all your yelling an arguing!" She scowled, before running off to the bathroom and throwing up in the bathroom.

She had been feeling sick for the past few days, but it was only on and off.

Yusei sighed softly.

"So, Yusei, who is who?"

"Well, of course Crow will be my best man" Yusei mumbled. 

"Ha! Your stuck with speaker!" Crow chuckled.

"I don't care" Jack shrugged. 

"Are you serious dude? We fought for almost and hour and you don't care?!" Crow yelled.

Jack shrugged once more and sat on the couch. Yusei got up, walking to the bathroom and rubbing Akiza's back. 

"Are you alright Aki?"

She nodded slowly, wiping her mouth. 

"I'm fine, must've been something I ate.."

Misty walked into the bathroom, ushering Yusei out. 

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked. 

She shook her head, "Not really..still throwing up.."

Luna walked in, "She just yelled at Jack and Crow"

"Why are you yelling on the day before the wedding?" Mistry frowned. 

"They were pissing her off" Luna mumbled.

"Watch your language young lady" Akiza growled.

Both Misty and Luna's eye widened. 

The three walked to Akiza's room, Alexis walking in after them carrying the dresses. 

They were currently at Leo and Luna's place, since it was bigger than Yusei's garage. 

Everyone hung their dresses in Luna's room before crashing in the lounge, apart from Akiza and Luna, who slept in their room.

Yusei walked into their shared room, sitting on the bed beside her and playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't really want you to be yelling.."

"It's okay Yusei, I'm fine.." She whimpered, starting to become teary eyed, "I'm fine.."

"Hey, sweet heart" Yusei engulfed her into a hug, holding her tightly.

She hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his chest and starting to cry.

"Shhhhh, Aki, I know it's been a really rough week. Let's just hope the weekend will be amazing" He kissed her head. 

She smiled slightly, sniffling.

"Keep smiling, my rose"

"You're the one who makes me smile"

He kissed her lips softly.

"Now, we both need sleep" He hummed.

She nodded, laying down and sighing.

The apartment fell silent, apart from Crow and Jack snoring.

Akiza was awoken by Luna jumping on the bed.

"Wake up Akiza! You need to get ready!" She grinned, attempting to pull her out of the bed. 

Akiza slept like a rock, until Misty came in and pulled her out of the bed. Akiza fell to the floor with a thud, it was only then did she wake up. She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Go away.."

"You need to get ready, go have a shower"

Akiza grumbled, walking to the bathroom and turning on the shower. She undressed and stepped in, sighing. Once she stepped out, dried herself and pulled on her undergarments, she was forced to sit down in front of the mirrow. 

Your make up if first, then your hair" Tea grinned. 

They fixed up her make up, making her have rose red lipstick.

"Now, the hair" Alexis sighed. 

Akize slowly removed the hair piece.

"Brace yourselves!" Misty called, running out. 

"Take cover!" Carly followed.

She set the hair piece down, her fringe falling to cover here eyes.

"..huh?" Carly looked over. 

"What?" Akiza frowned.

"Nothing!" Both the girls chimed. 

They played around with her hair, finally finding something they all agreed on.

Then, Alexis brought out the dress.

It was completely white, as expected. It was strapless, plain until the hips where the fabric was ruffled, a material rose on the hip. Alexis helped Akiza into the dress, zipping it up at the back. 

Akiza looked at the time, "Shit, I'm late!" She ran out to her runner.

"You look amazing!" Luna chimed. 

"Hurry up and get on" Akiza started the engine. 

Luna got onto the back of the runner and Akiza revved the engine, speeding off to the church.

Once they arrived, Akiza got off, straightening herself out. She met up with her day, linking arms. 

"You look beautiful" He smiled, kissing her temple softly. 

Akiza took a deep breath before walking inside. 

"I have a bad feeling that the sickness she's gotten isn't from nerves.." Carly mumbled. 

"Then what else would it be?" Misty whispered. 

"What if she's pregnant?" Carly muttered.

The two then fell silent, once the music started playing and Akiza and her father started walking in. 

The pair walked down the aisle and up to the alter, her father letting her go to yusei. Yusei wore a navy blue tux, with no tie, and a pair of black dress pant.

The two face each other, and Jack started to talk.

"We are all gathered here, to celebrate the loved, and connection of Miss Akiza Izayoi, and Mr Yusei Fudo. You may take your seats"

Everyone sat down, falling silent. 

Jack cleared his voice, "Do you, my rival, Yusei Fudo, take this beautiful woman to be yours?"

Yusei gave a soft smile and a slight roll of his eyes, "I do"

"And do you, the former Black Rose Witch, Akiza Izayoi, take this gentlemen, to be yours forever?"

Akiza smiled brightly, "I do"

"If any of you are to object, please say now or forever hold your peace"

As if out of no where, and possibly staged, Bruno ran in, wearing nothing but his underwear and the Team Five D's cap. 

"I object- Sorry! Wrong Wedding!" He quickly ran back out. 

Jack let out an irritated sigh, "Now, without any further delay, you may kiss the bride"

Yusei pulled Akiza close, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply, in which Akiza snaked her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. The kiss seemed to go forever, but was cut off when the newly weds heard Crow crying and sobbing behind them.

Akiza slowly pulled away from the kiss, looking at the orange haired male. 

"Man up Crow" She teased.

"Shut up Akiza" He scowled, wiping his eyes. 

And with that, the two walked out of the church and to their runners, where Crow has spray painted on a piece of metal 'just married' and stuck it to both of them. 

Akiza hummed softly to herself, getting on her runner and driving to the stadium, where the reception was already planned to be.


	13. Reception? Not Today

Once everyone arrived at the stadium, Akiza and Yusei cut the cake. There was no dancing, which Akiza was relieved about. But half way through the speeches, all the light turn off and a runner engine is heard. Akiza frowned, looking around frantically. The lights turned back on, and Sayer was in the middle of the stadium, standing on his runner and pointing at Yusei. Yusei wrapped an arm protectively around Akiza.

"Yusei Fudo! I challenge you to a turbo duel!" Sayar hissed, "Should you decline our duel, there is an explosive right under where Akiza is standing, and she wouldn't dare to try and move, more the point she can't. You should've chosen different shoes my dear" He smirked.

Akiza whimpered, the bottom of her shoes magnetic. 

"I accept your challenge" Yusei growled.

Yusei went to go over, but Akiza held his arm firmly.

"It'll be alright Aki, I promise" He kissed her forehead softly. 

She slowly let go, "You'd better be right, Mr Fudo" She whimpered. 

He pecked her lips before walking to his runner and removing his jacket and setting it on the floor.

"Let's duel!" Both males said in unison. 

 

As the duel commenced, things were going steady. Though mid way, Akiza found herself in shock, her eyes widening at the scene. Sayar had side swiped Yusei causing him to go flying. Once Akiza felt the magnetic force on her shoes die down, and she sprinted to him. Sayar was gone within seconds of the incident.

"Yusei!" She shrieked, crouching beside him.

She checked him all over, looking for a beating heart, a slight force of breath but she found nothing.

"Please Yusei..!" She started crying, holding his lifeless body close. 

Jack dialed the emergency number for an ambulance, who arrived quickly. They took him away. Akiza wiped her eyes, finding that she was once again crying blood. Leo wasn't paying attention, running after Sayar before running into a pole, in which he fell back, now unconscious. Luna ran to her brother. Akiza got onto her Runner, revving the engine and speeding off. 

"You promised me.." She mumbled.

Jack drove behind her, and she could hear another runner. 

"Akiza! Slow down!" Jack growled. 

Crow hissed, "I told you not to put that new engine into her runner! She can't hear us!" He yelled from behind. 

Akiza cut a corner, trying to follow the ambulance, she heard a bang and didn't see the oncoming traffic and slammed into someone's car, the back of her runner alight. 

Jack and Crow heard the crash. 

"Oh shit" Jack sped up, getting off and running over to her, "Akiza, Akiza..! She's not responding" He growled.

Jack took Akiza onto his runner, driving her to the hospital. Once inside, he handed her documents over to the nurse. 

"So she's been here before, what happened?"

"Her engine blew up and she crashed into oncoming traffic"

The nurse nodded, telling him to follow her. Akiza woke up, spotting Yusei at the corner of her eye and letting out a pained whine. 

Jack looked over, "He'll be alright Akiza, don't worry"

He laid her on a bed, covering her with a blanket. Akiza's vision was red and blurred, the blood rolling down from her eyes. She quickly passed out.

Akiza stayed over night in the hospital. She woke up the next morning, scanning the room and seeing Jack asleep on the chair, Luna and Leo on his lap, also asleep. 

Akiza slowly stood up, though fell back onto the bed. She groaned, her hips aching. She tried once more, looking around and surprised she wasn't connected to any machines. 

She snuck into Yusei's room. She let out a sigh of relief, hearing the heart rate monitor beep steadily. She limped over to his bed, taking a hold of his hand gently.

He looked up at her, "Akiza..."

"Shhh...just relax" She kissed his hand, sniffling slightly. 

He sat up slowly, with the help of his wife. 

"What happened to you?" Yusei looked up at her. 

"That's not important, what's important is that you're okay.."

"You didn't answer my question" He chuckled.

She sighed, "My engine blew up and I crashed into an oncoming car.." She mumbled.

He slowly stood up, Akiza supporting him.

"Yusei, you need to rest, please-"

He interrupted her with a kiss, though pulled away and wiped the red blood stains on her cheeks. He kissed her again, though this time, he lost his footing and fell, on top of Akiza. At that moment, Luna walked in, blushing deeply and quickly turning away. 

"Awkward..." She mumbled.

"We'd be go, sorry Yusei" Akiza kissed his nose, helping him back to the bed. 

"Alright, I'll see you soon Aki" He smiled softly. 

Akiza stayed over night again, though was released in the morning. A nurse walked into her room. 

"So, Miss Izayoi?"

"Mrs. Fudo, now"

"Alright, I'll have that changed. You just need one last injection"

Akiza groaned softly, shaking her head, "No way.."

"Come on, it will only be quick" 

She whined, holding out her arm and looking away.

The nurse prepared the needle, "Okay, deep breath and think about something else"

Akiza did so, and as the nurse pushed the needle into her arm she squeaked, tensing. 

"Alright, you're all good to go" She smiled.

Akiza nodded, sighing softly and rubbing her eyes before standing. She said goodbye to Yusei, and that she would be there to bring him home when he was able to be released. 

With that, Akiza took the twins home, and stayed there until there was further notice about Yusei.


	14. Farewell, My Love

The twins had fallen asleep on Akiza's runner, so, one at a time, she took them inside and to their room. 

Akiza's phone rung and she looked over at it. 

"Yusei again"

She picked it up, answering it. 

"Hey Yusei"

"Hello my fair rose" He chuckled. 

"That's enough with that" She smiled gently. 

"Anyway, I called you to say that I'm coming home"

"You can't, you're not fully healed, Yusei you could really get hurt-"

"I know, I know, but I'm not staying here for another two months. Crow is going to drive me back home, I was hoping you would meet me there"

"Of course I will, but I'll need to wait for Jack so he can look after the twins"

"Alright, I'll see you then, I love you"

"I love you more" She hummed. 

"I love you most" He chimed. 

Akiza hung up, sliding her phone into her pocket and sighing softly. She packed her things. As soon as Jack walked inside, she was at the door. 

"Your shift now" She smirked.

"What?!"

"Look after the twins, I need to be somewhere"

He rolled his eyes and Akiza walked out to her runner, only to remember that her's wasn't there. 

"Fuck.." She groaned.

Pulling out her phone, Akiza called Carly.

"Hey, have you seen my runner?"

"It's at the front of your house, why?"

Akiza just hung up, looking over at Jack's runner. She hopped on.

"It's so low to the ground..." She mumbled, starting it up and driving off towards the house Yusei and herself now shared. 

I have no runner. I call Carly "Hey Carly where is my runner?" "Should be in front of your house" "OK thanks" why all the way there?. I look to my right and see Jack's. Meh. I hope he doesn't mind. I start it up and drive to my parent's place. It's there. I park and jump onto mine leaving a note on Jack's runner. I speed off and head to Yusei's place. Once she arrived, she spotted Crow pulling up. 

"Special delivery" He chuckled.

She walked over, gently taking Yusei and supporting him before helping him inside, laying him on the couch.

"You shouldn't have done that"

"But I wanted to be with my wife" He smiled softly. 

Akiza glanced at her ring, kissing his forehead softly before sitting at his feet. 

"I need to talk to you about something, but I need you to be open minded"

He nodded slowly, "Go on.."

"I need to go"

"What?! Where?!" Yusei's eyes widened. 

"The Sattelite, I need to settle things with Sayar, I've had enough of this" She frowned. 

"You can't Akiza, what if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine" 

He shook his head rapidly, "No, no I can't let you go"

"Please Yusei..I've had enough of constantly being scared that he's going to hurt you again.."

He frowned, sitting up slowly and hugging her tightly.

"Fine..but on one condition.." He mumbled against her chest. 

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll come home.." 

Akiza kissed his head softly, nodding.

"I promise Yusei" 

She leant down, kissing his lips softly before standing up. 

Yusei flashed a small smile, in which Akiza returned before walking out. 

She drove to her house, leaving Jack's runner there with a note and getting onto her own, kick starting the engine and putting on her helmet.

She sighed softly, looking at her ring before driving off into the night, not a word left her lips, nor did a tear roll down her cheek. 

She had to sort things out with Sayar, she couldn't live in constant fear of losing the one she loved, or the other way around. She knew that once this was over, it would be peaceful, at least she hoped so.


	15. Five years and I come home to this?

It had been five years since Akiza had left Yusei to head to the Satellite, and things were looking up for her. She had finished up her last year of work, had a miscarriage, and sorted things out with Sayar. She was worried that Yusei wouldn't recognise her, or something might have happened to him. 

She pulled up in front of their house, taking a deep breath. She got off, walking to the door and knocking gently. 

"I'm coming..!" Yusei called out.

He jogged to the door, opening it before his eyes widening.

"Oh my god, Aki..!" He pulled her into a tight hug, nestling into her hair. 

She hugged him back just as tight, feeling her eyes well with tears.

"I told you I would come home.." She mumbled, nuzzling into his chest.

He pulled away, kissing her lips softly. 

She kissed back, though when she pulled away, she spotted Sherry and hissed. 

She looked back at Yusei, and then at Sherry again before backing up slightly, shaking her head. 

"Akiza..it's not what it looks like"

She scowled, "Sure it isn't Yusei!"

She slid off the ring, letting it drop to the ground before running back to her runner and getting onto it, starting the engine and speeding off. 

She summoned, 'Witch of the Black Rose' in attack mode, her speed increasing steadily. 

"Akiza! Wait!" Yusei was on his own runner, chasing after her. 

"Attack Yusei directly!" She hissed.

Yusei took the hit, but wasn't shaken by it and continued to followed. 

"Leave me alone..!"

"Akiza..! Please!"

"I said leave me alone!"

Witch of the Black Rose hit him over and over, until he was out of sight. Akiza pulled up onto a nearby beach, getting off of her runner and collapsing to her knees. She started crying, leaning against her runner. Her tears stung as they rolled down her cheeks. 

Luna and Leo were with there parents, walking along the sane. Luna looked over at her, running over. Akiza smiled faintly.

'You've changed..' She thought. 

"Hey, Akiza are you alright?" She tilted her head.

"Nothing Luna.." She choked out.

"Are sure you..?"

"Luna! We need to go!" Her father called out. 

"Sorry Akiza..I need to go. Coming!" She ran off. 

Akiza sighed, staring at the horizon and blocking everything out. Her phone rang several times, but she didn't answer. At times, it would Jack calling, others Crow, but a majority of the time it was Yusei. Akiza started to get annoyed, finally picking up the phone. 

"What?" She answered abruptly.

"Please let me explain-"

"Just shut up..! I'll meet you back at home.." She hissed, hanging up before he could reply. 

She stood up, dusting herself off. From the corner of her eye, there was a woman, almost identical to Akiza. She frowned, turning her head to get a better look. The woman's hair was longer, she was the same height and had the same body figure as Akiza, though her hair colour was more purple than her natural burgundy colour. The girl had a large scar that went over her right eye. Her clothes were different, of course. She wore jeans and a large lavender sweater. She walked over to her slowly. She was by herself, merely staring into the distance. Though most things look different, her face was almost identical to Akiza's own, and she possessed the same hair piece, though hers was used to tie in a bun. 

Taking a deep breath, Akiza walked over to the woman. 

"Hi" She spoked softly. 

"Hey.." The woman replied, confused slightly as she studied the way Akiza looked. 

"My name is Akiza, might I know your name?"

"My name is Tiriel.." She mumbled, "Tiriel Izayoi.."

Akiza frowned, "My maiden name is Izayoi..I wonder.."

Akiza's phone rang again.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Tiriel..but I need to go.."

"Alright..bye.."

Akiza got onto her runner and sighed softly, driving back to her house. She pulled up into the driveway, getting off and removing her helmet. Yusei walked out to her, Akiza giving him a death glare. 

"Just come inside, please?" He looked at her with soft eyes. 

She rolled her eyes, walking inside. She spotted Sherry, growling. 

"Hello there, Akiza"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear a word from you" Akiza sneered. 

"Akiza, Sherry is here for duel reasons, nothing else. You know I will always love you, and only you"

Yusei gently took Akiza's hand, sliding the ring back onto her ring finger. 

"Is it true?" She glared at Sherry, who gave a simple nod.

Akiza took a deep breath, and Yusei kissed her softly. 

"You look confused, what's the matter sweet heart?"

"I might have a sister.." She mumbled, resting her head on his chest. 

He nodded slowly. 

"I need to talk to my mum..can you come with me?"

"Of course, come on. Sherry, you'll need to head-"

He turned, and Sherry was already gone. The two walked out to their runners. Akiza pulled on her helmet, as did Yusei. They headed towards Akiza's parents' house, parking out the front. She walked in, seeing her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mum, I have a question for you"

"Do I have a sister?"

Her mother frowned, "Why?"

"Answer my question first, you don't answer a question with another question" She scowled.

"Don't talk to me with that tone young lady"

"I'm not young anymore.."

"Yes you are, anyway the point is that yes, you do have a sister..but she was taken from us when you were both born..we couldn't do anything about it"

"Now I can answer your question, I asked because I may have found her.."

Her mother looked up at her, "Are you sure?"

Akiza nodded, "Yes, I am" She grabbed Yusei's hand, pulling him out the door and to their runners.

They both drove back to the shore. Akiza sighed in relief.

"Thank god, you're still here" She ran over to Tiriel.

Tiriel smiled gently, "Hi Akiza-"

"Hey, I need you to follow me"

She frowned, "Okay..?"

"Do you have a runner?"

"Yes"

"Where is it?"

"Just down the road"

"Go get it and follow us"

Yusei blinked, looking between the two.

"Come on Yusei, lets go"

He nodded, "Sure, just be careful, I might mistake her for you" He teased.

Akiza rolled her eyes, getting onto her runner and driving back to her mother's house, the other two following behind.

"Hey uh..Akiza, where are we going..?" Tiriel asked, quite loudly over the engines.

"Home" Akiza responded.


	16. Reunited

The three arrive back at Akiza's parents' house, parking out the front and going inside, taking Tiriel with them.

"Hey mum, I have a surprise for you" Akiza called out. 

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her mother called out. 

"What's going on..?" Tiriel frowned.

"You're going to meet your mother" Akiza grinned. 

Tiriel followed Akiza into the kitchen, where her mother looked over and became teary eyed.

"Mum, this is Tiriel"

"It is you.." Her mother cupped a hand over her mouth.

"What..?"

"Tiriel, I'm your sister, and this is my mum, and then my husband who's in the lounge room"

Tiriel blinked a few times, "Holy shit.."

Akiza nodded. 

"Hey Aki, Jack just called" Yusei walked over.

"What does he want?"

"He's the dueling king again, he's throwing a party at his penthouse"

"Alright, we'll talk about it in a minute" Akiza hummed. 

"So you're saying, for almost twenty-three years, I never knew I had a sister, and now out of the blue, I have a family?"

Their mother nodded, smiling gently.

"Also..who is this Jack?" Tiriel looked over at Akiza. 

"You'll find out tonight" Akiza hummed softly.

She walked upstairs to her old room. Nothing had changed, and it made Akiza smile. Tiriel followed. 

"Hey..Akiza..could I borrow a dress?"

"Of course you can" She smiled, opening her wardrobe, "Take your pick"

Akiza chose a deep crimson dress, it finished at her mid thigh and had long sleeves, it was simple, but nice. Tiriel found a nice white dress, the same length as Akiza's, but had no straps. 

The two got dressed, walking downstairs. 

Yusei smiled, "You look beautiful Aki, so do you Tiriel"

Akiza smiled, kissing his lips briefly before whispering, "I'll race you there" She giggled.

The two girls ran to their runners, getting on. Tiriel followed Akiza to Jack's penthouse, with Yusei riding beside them. Once they arrived, they relaxed for a few minutes before heading inside. Akiza looked at Tiriel, her right eye was annoying her. It was a faint blue, the other was brown, just like Akiza's eyes. 

"So, Tiriel, what happened to your eye?"

"I was in a turbo dueling accident, and the aftermath caused me to go blind in one eye"

She nodded, knocking on the door to the penthouse.

Jack answered, smiling slightly, "Hey Yusei, Akiza.." His eyes wondered to Tiriel. 

His eyes twitched in annoyance.

Tiriel read his mind, "He's thinking that his nightmare has come true, that a clone of Akiza will haunt him until his death and will point him out for his highly annoying accent" She grinned.

"H-how did you..?"

"Talent" She giggled. 

"Jack, this is Tiriel, my sister" Akiza hummed. 

Carly waltzed over to Jack's side.

"Hey Carly" Akiza smiled. 

"I see you've recovered from the accident"

"That was five years ago"

"I know, now, who's this?" She gestured to Tiriel.

"This is Tiriel, my sister"

"It's nice to meet you Tiriel" Carly grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too Carly" Tiriel responed. 

Akiza glanced over at Tiriel, frowning, 'Something's a little off..' She thought. 

"Akiza!" Leo shouted, lunging at Akiza and hugging her tightly.

"Hey Leo" She hugged him back. 

"I haven't seen you in years!"

She walked in, setting Leo down on the couch. She spotted Luna, with a young man sitting beside her with an arm around her waist. Akiza's eyes fluttered.

"Yes Akiza, Luna has a boyfriend" Leo looked up.

She nodded slowly, giving a faint smile.

Crow was in another room, playing videos games since the sound effects could be heard from the lounge room. The sound stopped, and Crow walked in.

"Hey lovebirds, and might I know your name?" He looked over at Tiriel, smiling. 

"Tiriel" She smiled back. 

Both of them had a faint blush present on their cheeks, and Yusei and Akiza chuckled faintly to themselves. 

"It's really nice to meet you Tiriel, my name is Crow" He hummed. 

She nodded, "I'll keep that in mind"

Akiza sat on the couch, and she glanced back over at Luna. It was clear she didn't want to be there, and didn't care about anything that was going on. Letting out a faint and low growl, Akiza looked away. 

"Relax sweetie" Yusei rubbed her shoulders gently. 

Tiriel motioned for Akiza to follow her, in which she did. 

"Look..Akiza, Luna clearly doesn't want to be here, she's not even paying attention to who's here.."

She walked inside, "Luna"

"What?" Luna looked at Akiza, speaking abruptly. 

Akiza growled slightly, "Follow me please"

Luna's boyfriend went to follow, but Akiza laid a firm hand on his chest and walked out behind Luna.

"Why am I out here? and who are you?" She glared at Tiriel. 

"Rude ass bitch" Tiriel snorted.

"Calm down, both of you" Akiza scowled. 

"I'm going to ask again, why am I out here?"

"Because you are ignoring everyone, why?"

"I'm allowed to do as I please!"

Akiza and Tiriel were fuming, not liking to be spoken in such a manner. 

"Alright then, let's settle this with a duel, you two assholes against me" Luna hissed.

"Duel accepted" The sisters spoke in unison. 

The trio walked outside without another word.

"Hey Akiza, where are you going?" Yusei followed. 

"Luna wants a duel, and it's a duel she'll get" She hissed. 

"Turbo duel" Tiriel corrected her. 

The track fixed itself up and they start their runners. 

"Let's duel!" The three sped off. 

"I start" Akiza smirked, "I summon Rose Vine in defence mode, placing two face downs to end my move"

Tiriel hummed, "I summon Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode!"

The duel progressed, but half way, the sisters removed their hair pieces. Tiriel's hair went to her hips, and flowed put behind her as the wind pushed it back.

Luna tensed, starting to panic slightly. The sisters' powers raged on, their aura becoming visible. Within a few small attacks, Luna's life points went to zero. 

"Open your eyes Luna, sure you can turn your back on others, but not your friends" Akiza hissed.

Luna got up, getting back onto her aqua blue runner and driving behind the two. 

Once they all walked back inside, Akiza and Tiriel walked to the kitchen. Luna walked to the lounge, Luna's boyfriend running over and fawning over her. 

"Luna what happened?"

"Nothing Alex, I'm fine really"

Alex and Akiza exchange death glares. 

Everyone was soon in the lounge, looking at each other. 

"So, what happened?" Alex asked bitterly. 

"Luna asked for a turbo duel, two against one" Akiza scowled. 

"They raged at me!" Luna yelled. 

"Calm your tits, it was your own fault" Akiza growled. 

"Akiza, Luna, enough" Jack looked at the two. 

Luna whimpered, falling silent. Alex frowned. 

"Luna..what's wrong?" He rubbed her back.

"I..I'm pregnant..." She started sobbing. 

'Oh for fuck sake..!' Akiza thought, glaring at Alex.

"You're only fucking seventeen..! What the fuck are you doing even having sex?!" Akiza bursted.

Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder gently, "Shhh, calm down Aki"

Her throat started to burn, as she went pale. Tiriel was the same, though went a deathly pale, her lips going blue.

Yusei frowned, "Lay Tiriel down before she collapses"

Crow nodded, picking her up and sitting on the couch with her in his arms. Akiza gave a faint smile, looking at the pair. 

"They must be connected somehow..odd" Jack looked over.

Tiriel passed out in Crow's arm, whilst he whispered to her continiuously. 

"You're okay Aki, just relax" Yusei ran his fingers through her hair.

She nuzzled into his chest, breathing softly before falling asleep.

Akiza slept restlessly, dreaming of Sayar, more a nightmare if anything. She opened her eyes suddenly, looking up at Yusei. 

"You're awake.." He whispered, playing wih her hair. 

She slowly sat up, frowning and looking around before laying eyes on Tiriel. 

"..is she okay...?" Akiza asked. 

Yusei nodded, "She's alright, but she's been screaming here and there.."

She nodded slowly, Yusei placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head up. 

""She'll be fine, she's strong like you" He smiled. 

She smiled back up, slowly getting to her feet. Yusei supported her. 

She looked around once again, seeing Luna and Alex side-by-side on the other couch, Luna sleeping. Jack is on the balcony, looking out. Leo was in the theatre room, playing some sort of video game. Crow had laid Tiriel out, her head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. Akiza smiled, leaning against Yusei. Though, out of no where, Tiriel's back arches and she screamed out. Akiza tensed, whimpering softly. 

"Tiriel is going to be okay Aki, I promise" Yusei kissed Akiza's head softly.


	17. Another Party

A few mere months passed, and Crow had asked out Tiriel, not to anyone's surprise. Akiza was still annoyed with both Alex and Luna, though there was nothing that she could do about the situation, and one way or another, she was going to see them. Yusei, had decided to throw a party of the pair's anniversary. 

Tiriel walked in, her arm linked with Crow. 

"Hi guys" She grinned.

"Hi Tiriel" Akiza hugged her gently. 

Jack rolled in behind them. 

"Did anyone order pizza?" He held almost six boxes.

The parties that they threw for their anniversary were never big or fancy, just spending time with their friends, who they considered their family.

As their house was on the beach, everyone had brought their swimmers and activities for the sand. Whilst they waited for the rest, meaning two more. They all changed into their swimmers and took a soccer ball out to the shore, playing soccer until Alex and Luna arrived.

Akiza continued to play, though death glared the pair brutally. Luna frowned, wrapping her arms around her swollen stomach, whimpering. Alex wrapped a protective arm around her, Akiza growled lowly. 

Yusei rubbed her back gently, "Calm down Aki"

She sighed, leaning against him. Everyone looked over as Crow jumped off a rock and into the water, though half way his board shorts slid off. 

"Oh my god!" Akiza gasped.

Everyone turned their backs to Crow, trying to get the image out of their heads. He landed on his stomach, a loud slap sound being hear. 

"Ouch" Leo looked over. 

Tiriel was laughing hysterically, Crow collecting his shorts and swimming over to her. 

Luna is silent, and Akiza hated the fact that she was there but for no reason. 

"Oh for fuck sake Luna! At least act like your fucking enjoying yourself instead of being some quiet bitch looking for pity!" Akiza yelled. 

Luna whined, starting to cry. Akiza couldn't care less. She was enjoying herself, and no one was going to ruin it for her. 

Yusei swam under Akiza's legs before standing up, Akiza squealing as she was propped onto his shoulders. 

Crow grinned, "Shoulder wars it is Yusei"

Crow did the same as Yusei, only under Tiriel's legs. 

Carly was propped on Jack's shoulders, holding onto Jack tightly. Tiriel hummed sitting on Crow's shoulders comfortably. Misty was spectating. 

Akiza shoved Carly off of Jack's shoulders, watching her scream as she hit the water. Tiriel and Akiza called a draw after they had been trying to push each other off for about half an hour. Once the sun had set, everyone was inside. They were dry, and had changed out of their swimsuits to dry clothes.

"Jack..can you turn up the heater..?" Akiza asked, huddled in a blanket. 

"It's boiling in here.." Yusei groaned, splayed out on the floor and fanning his face.

Luna was on the other couch by herself, caressing her stomach. Alex had left, a few hours back. 

Luna stood up, scowling, "I'm leaving! All I have done, is watch you assholes enjoy yourself whilst I'm sitting on the beach! With Akiza cursing me like some maniac it is clear I'm not welcome here!"

"Hey ! It's your fucking fault for getting yourself knocked up! You did this to yourself! So leave! Non of us care anymore!" Akiza yelled, her eyes blazing. 

Luna let out a sob, running out of the house. 

Akiza growled lowly, sitting back on the couch and slightly whimpering, her head pounding. Yusei frowned, feeling her forehead.

"Relax Aki, you're burning up slightly..I though this had eradicated itself from your body.."

"Clearly not.." She mumbled. 

"Something must be setting her off, and not like last time" Jack walked over.

She shrugged, rubbing her eyes and yawning softly. 

Yusei scooped her up, "I'll take her to bed, I'll come back out later" 

He nodded. Yusei carried Akiza to their room, laying her down and covering her with the blankets. 

"Get some sleep Aki" He kissed her forehead softly and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Carly looked over at Jack, "Let's go home...I'm not in the mood to drink.."

Jack nodded, taking her head, "We'll see you guys later" 

Yusei nodded, "Be careful"

"I'm not taking advice from you" He walked out with Carly. 

Tiriel hummed softly, playing with Crow's hair gently.


	18. Missing

It had been almost six months since Akiza had an outburst at Luna. She was feeling a little better, the little issue seemingly subsided. She was currently driving to a nearby track to have a small turbo duel with Jack. She drove past a beach, Luna, Alex and a small baby sitting on the sand. She scowled, speeding off and turning into an alley way as a short cut. She looked at the ruins of the Arcadia Movement, and sighed softly, continuing on her way to the track. Yusei had taken a small break from duelling, as he broke his arm in the last one he had. She looked behind her, seeing someone tail gating her. She growled lowly.

"Fuck off" She muttered, speeding up a little more.

The other driver quickly went beside me, then doing a sharp turn to the left and slamming into Akiza, sending her and the runner flying. 

Akiza breathed heavily, holding her hand to the gash to her head, her eyes going in and out of focus as she lost consciousness, her body going limp. 

Akiza woke up in a small room, almost like a cell. The walls were glass and the floor and ceiling was white. She frowned, whimpering softly and standing, finding that her legs were cuffed and chained by a long, heavy iron chain that was bolted to the wall. She hissed, looking around frantically only to find a hooded figure.

"Ah, so my colleague did well to retrieve you. I'm surprised you're still alive after that hit" The voice hummed. 

She frowned, 'I know that voice..'

"The black rose witch, has finally come home, and brought her curse with her"

Akiza frowned once again, 'Curse..?'

She tried to break the glass, though was electrocuted and cried out, falling back. The male's hood fell, and she gasped. 

"Sayar! What do you want?!" She growled.

"Merely to return the favour dear, you'll be fine, I can assure you" He purred gently. 

She hissed, standing up again and sitting on the bed provided.

"What do you mean?"

"Yusei took something precious away from me, I'm returning the favour, as well as taking his unborn child" He smirked. 

Akiza scowled, "How did you know?"

"I know everything, Akiza" He snickered, walking off and leaving Akiza there. 

She wrapped her arms around her stomach, whimpering and feeling tears burn her eyes. 

"...I'm sorry..."


	19. Dead..?

Yusei was laying on the couch, relaxing and watching whatever was on the T.V. Akiza had left and she still hadn't returned, which made him worry slightly. He sat up. 

"She should have been home by now..I wonder where she is.." He frowned, trying to call her phone.

When he had no answer, he decided to ring Jack. 

"Hey Yusei, what's the matter? You don't usually call at this time.."

"I have a problem, I can't reach Akiza and she went out a few hours ago..she said she was going to have a turbo duel with you, surely you've seen her-"

"She didn't show up..I assumed she forgot"

Yusei frowned, "Alright, can you help me look for her?"

"Sure, I'll round up Crow and meet at your place" Jack hung up. 

Yusei sighed and stood up, not caring about his healing hand and pulling on his helmet and a jacket, walking out to his runner. Jack did as he said, bringing Crow with Tiriel to Yusei. 

"Oi Yusei!" Jack was on his runner, waiting.

"I'm coming, let's go" He revved his engine and drove off. 

They searched for hours, with no luck at all. Jack soon called Carly to contact the police and they started a more thorough search. Tiriel had become worried, searching the city frantically. 

"What if Sayar took her?" Jack looked over at Yusei. 

Yusei shook his head, "He wouldn't go near her..they settle things a few years ago"

After a few days, police found Akiza's scrapped runner and blood around it. Yusei rushed to the site. 

"That's definitely hers...oh shit" He ran a hand through his hair, looking around, 

"She's most likely dead, Mr. Fudo..." The police officer sighed. 

Yusei shook his head, "No, no she's not, I need to find her. Thank you for all your help"

Yusei got onto his runner and drove off. 

"I need to find you, even if you are dead" He mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been discontinued and will never be picked up again.


End file.
